Stares
by Cakilo28995
Summary: A girl, Kelly is curious about the old lady who lives next to her. The woman is always staring at her as if she hates Kelly. So, one day, Kelly made the biggest mistake of her life...


Stares

"I told you for like a thousand times already! That woman is really trying to get me. She kept on staring and when I looked back at her, she will just sneer at me. What's with that old lady anyway?" I complained to Delia, who wouldn't believe anything I say about the woman who lives in that haunted house. Well, that's what I heard. About the house being haunted, I meant. I must admit, the house does look scary and whenever I walk pass it, my heart will beats fast. I will always convince myself that I'm just imagining things. You see, that house isn't far from my house. Though, that house is almost hidden by all the trees around it but whenever I look through my window room, I can see that huge, scary looking house clearly.

Plus, the woman who so called our neighbor is as scary as her house. She never talks to any of my family members before. I think she never actually talks to anyone who lives near to her. None of us actually know her name. Imagine that! She seems to hate us all. I don't really know what happen to her family though. She's been living alone since the day my family and I moved in which was 6 years ago. Sometimes I wonder if she ever gets lonely but she seems to not want anyone around her so, I guess the answer is quite obvious. Trust me, whenever I pass her house to go to the park, she will stare at me and then when I turned to face right at her face, she will groan and made a disgusted face. Weird, huh? One day, I would love to go up to her and just ask her, why she is always staring at me like she always does. Whenever, Delia or my other friends walk pass her when they want to go home from my house, she won't stare at them when she water her plants or when she was sitting on her rocking chair in her garden.

"Whatever, Kel! She seems scary, I must agree but she doesn't stare, silly! I always walk pass her whenever I want to walk back to my house and she will just look once and then will look away. Never really stare", she said, nudging me on the hip. I nudged her back and forced a smile. Actually, I'm still curious. There must be something that makes her stare at me every time. I once tried telling my parents about the staring she does and they won't believe me and said I'm just imagining it. I'm so not! OK! Tomorrow, after school, I will surely go up to her and ask her. I don't care anymore that she scares me or whatever. I will still ask her. I'm just curious. I have the right to know, right?

The next day….

I did go up to her. Let me tell you all about it. My heart as usual, beat fast when I go up to her huge gate. I pressed the door bell. A loud music came from the house. My hands were sweating by the time the door opened slowly. I saw no one at first then, the old woman popped out from no where, right in font of me. _How did she get to the gate so fast? The door is way-y over there…_I thought to myself. My heart wouldn't stop beating fast. "What do you want, child?" she said with her disgusted face. My throat felt dry and I can't seem to say anything that time. "What is it?" she yelled out. "I- I came here to ask you… you something. Hope I'm not bothering you or anything. "You are, my child and for that, you will pay!" I could feel my eyebrows rose up and my hands felt cold now. She was actually smiling. Evil smile, actually. The one that doesn't show the teeth. "I-I-I'm really sorry. Please don't do anything to me! Begging!" I could feel salty tears down my cheek. I shouldn't have come here. What a huge mistake I made. She laughed big. I took one step back. Then, from nowhere, a few white, tiny crystals sprinkled down. The wind blew my face gently as the crystals circled around me. "What's going on?" I asked the woman, who was now right next to me. I don't know how she got out but I know she didn't walk through the gate as it was still locked.

"How dare you come to my house? Anyone who tries to enter my house will pay! A terrible payment, Kelly!" How did she know my name? I cried more now. The crystals were still circling around me. I tried to run but I couldn't!

The crystals seem to stop me. Suddenly, the woman started to laugh louder. The sky turned dark. It was only 3 p.m.! I felt my legs going numb. I forced myself to look down at them. I screamed as I saw my legs disappearing. Now, half of my body is disappearing as well. "What are you trying to do?" I asked. "Making you pay, child! Witches like me hate it when people, especially children try to enter their houses." She kept on laughing. My hands were numb and then I can't answer her anymore as my face was disappearing as well. Then, everything went dark and I regretted everything I did. I should have known better to not get to her house. Now, the stares of hers have sent me to a place I will never know what or where.

THE END [ CAKILO ]


End file.
